


社会人3

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	社会人3

**社会人3**   
_南 X 7_

* * *

前情（并没有前情）提要：  
迫害周震南父母的马古因为周震南的围剿，丧失力量，被逼无奈，只能选择浑浑噩噩地浪费余生。 但作为唯一看透周震南和张颜齐真实性别的马古，打算把毁了身为omega的张颜齐，作为下策，破坏周震南的完胜，让他也讨不到好。 于是就出现了，周震南亲眼见证昔日仇人的没落时，在The Queen包房，遇到被迫发情的张颜齐的这一幕。 周震南就郁闷了，他不过就是对张颜齐有点“兴趣”，为什么所有人都认为，他对张颜齐上心了呢？ …… 行吧，你们说什么就是什么。 周震南表示懒得反驳了。

 

福利。  
难产的福利。  
我以为它真的会........

* * *

 

 

 

**社会人3**

 

9）  
张颜齐躺窝在三角浴缸里，不停地辗转低吟。他鼓足了勇气，颤动着伸长手臂，探寻到胯间后，却扭捏着不敢往下探索，只是揉捏着那半硬的性器，潮红了脸。温水浸过了他的肩膀，随着他动作的起伏，打湿耳后的头发。似乎是初潮了，他揪住衣服下摆，哆哆嗦嗦地团起身体，想藏进水里，好似从中会得到安全感。  
张颜齐这幅像是初次发情的模样，让周震南忍不住吞了一口唾沫——他不得不承认，他快因为空中弥漫着的玫瑰花香，按捺不住alpha的天性了——按理说，一个被迫发情的omega和一个身体健康的alpha，独处一室。他们早应该干柴烈火地卷在一起，把理智都燃烧殆尽。  
然而十分钟过去了，周震南却只坐在浴缸边，一边忍耐，一边等待——他在一个打破僵局的时机。尽管他不知道为什么——可能他喜欢所有事情都有前因后果，包括在情事上——这是一种仪式感。  
周震南吞了口唾沫，用他灼热的视线，一点点地抚摸着这个跟拥有共同命运的人。张颜齐的脸像是因为黏糊的视线，红得更厉害了。那醉人的红色，还一直延伸到深紫色的圆领里，又偷偷从露出的半截手臂上漫出来。  
周震南从来不敢相信，世界上居然存在着，同他一样，不喜欢自身性别的人……当然，他更不相信，跟他同病相怜的人，在性别上居然跟他如此契合——这简直就像是天赐的巧合。

周震南对张颜齐唯一生动的印象，就是那唯一一次的地下live体验。他为了亲自确定“围剿马古”计划的进程，蹲进了地下live house。当时，颜齐在台上唱关于“宇宙飞船”的歌：“我的飞船现在又要飞走……水星没有红酒……让我后退，也让我、醉……”  
明明应该是让人像嗑药那般丧失理智的地下台子，可那个穿着机能风格的“妖娆”，却给了他一场慢调的忧郁live。虽是如此，张颜齐那偶尔歇斯底里的爆发，像是荷枪实弹的机关枪，通过音箱，向他不停扫射——周震南从来不觉得，自己的心脏，会因为情事或是死亡以外的事，受到如此大的震动。

周震南朝躺在浴缸里的张颜齐，俯下身，伸手去撩开遮住他眼睛的湿头发。他想看清楚他的表情——说实话，无论是在台下，还是四个月前预谋的“逮捕”，他都因为live house灯光还有外面的夜色，一直没有看清张颜齐的表情——就在撩开他头发的一刹那，他又把手快速收了回来。 他突然想起之前和姚琛在训练基地聊天时，不知怎么就聊到了张颜齐。姚琛还莫名其妙地来了一句：“我在笑你，两个月了，还没有忘掉那个‘alpha’。” 周震南皱着眉听他细数原因，内心充满了不解：姚琛这是把《故事会》翻烂了吗？为什么这么认为？后来他自己仔细想了想，非常贴心地帮想法离奇的他，想到了一个合理的解释：可能是因为姚琛注意到他从张颜齐家后出来，就开始放任形形色色的人，到他房间里去过夜。然后单方面地判断周震南因为没有得到张颜齐，就开始耽于淫色。 怎么可能！他不是每次半夜，都会跑到他房间，待在他床尾吗？哪里有沉迷淫色？  
还有啊，他对张颜齐，那能是“忘不了”吗？那只是“兴趣”！  
对，他对张颜齐的兴趣，只是起于无聊时的好奇——不过，没想到战线会拉这么长——自从，那晚被“周到”对待后，不太明白自己在想什么，像是陷入了迷雾。随着“得 不到”的挫败感越来越强……周震南有时会疑惑：什么样的“alpha”，他周震南没见过？为什么“张颜齐”这个名字偶尔想起来时，心里就会发痒，甚至想马上把他捉到手，一探究竟。

“这是怎么了叻?”他叹了口气，低下头，扒了扒自己的湿刘海。  
刚刚给浴缸放水的时候，意外地开错了花洒，头顶上那只喷了他一头的凉水。周震南有点郁闷：难不成是刚刚，被水浇灭了热情吗？不应该啊，他周震南，不是来什么，都敢上的吗？就算是个alpha，情绪到了，谁还“狗”着做under？  
“嗯……嗯……”  
浴缸里的人，突然慢慢地，高声发出诱人的喘息。周震南的身体，像是因此受到召唤，战栗了起来。他看着张颜齐的手从水里面摸出来，湿淋淋的手指抓着浴缸边沿，借着力，坐了起来，却好像又因为全身松软，差点滑进水里。周震南一个箭步冲上，抓住他的手臂，使力把他捞起来。 刚才张颜齐扑腾的那几下，让周震南以为他要溺水。

可是，这只是一个三角浴缸啊，又不是泳池。

10）  
“你、是不是在报复我上次，只帮你手淫？”张颜齐慢慢地张开了眼睛，滑动了一下喉结，他抬头望向周震南的眼睛，非常迷离，晃动着诱人的水光。  
“我知道你、那个白大褂给、给我看过你的照片。我都不知道、我这么迷人。”张颜齐舔了下被自己咬肿的下唇，蹙起眉，轻轻晃了一下脑袋，像是在自嘲，“居然被一个黑道少爷，惦记……”

周震南看着他这幅样子，收起了脸上的表情，垂下 手，看着张颜齐在浴缸里，胡言乱语：怎么回事叻？怎么人人都觉得，他是被这个独特的“alpha”，勾走了神呢？  
omega全身都泡在水里，T恤的下摆因为水的浮力，漂荡着，露出他瘦弱的腰杆。平坦的小腹，还因为紊乱的呼吸，不安地上下起伏。而往下延伸的地方，则被裤腰带束缚着，等待着人探寻。  
——行吧，你们说什么，就是什么。  
周震南看着张颜齐像是从情欲里，短暂地恢复了精神，找回rapper强势的气势。心里想着：打破僵局的契机，终于到了——他可不想，操干一个只会床叫的omega。 他色情地舔了一下厚厚的下唇，像是想饱餐一顿的小野兽，眼神凶狠地盯着张颜齐。 浴室中的空气因为双方的状态，陷入了紧张的胶合状态。周震南为了打破僵局，歪头扭了一下脖子，发出危险的响声。然后他弯身开始脱衣服。

“你别、别脱啊！我不是……”张颜齐看着周震南拉起衣服，露出青年不单薄的脊背，心脏猛地跳了起来。他想蹦起来夺门而出，却因为身体酸软无力，没法逃。只能看着周震南把衣服脱得一干二净。  
“你不是什么？”  
“我说、我不是……omega。”张颜齐不知不觉，把自己缩到浴缸的一角，像只被追到绝路的野猫，“不是我说，你见过哪、哪个omega发情，是我这个样子？一点信息素的味道都、没有的？”  
周震南脱完了衣服，一脚就踏进了浴缸。浴缸里的水，现在已经凉了，可是越靠近已经缩成一团的张颜齐，他就越感觉到，omega灼热的气息，像细微的波浪一样，接踵而来，瞬间散去，又瞬间追来，仿佛在欲拒还迎。  
周震南咧着嘴，俯视这只惊恐的大野猫，随口嘲道：“那想必是你腺体失灵了。你可能不知道，你的信息素已经浓到，让我压不住alpha的本性了……”然后他矮下身体，用左手掌着张颜齐的头，另一只则扯下那伪装成膏药贴的信息素阻隔贴。  
空气那枯败的玫瑰花的味道，就慢慢清楚了起来。  
周震南在目光落到张颜齐脖后的那块红肿后，稍微愣了一下——有条不宽的淡淡疤痕，从腺体正中间，大大咧咧地穿过……印记看上去有点远了，如果不是他凑这么近，完全不会注意到。其实刚刚说的话，完全是周震南在开玩笑——张颜齐的信息素很淡很淡，只有贴着，才能闻出具体的味道——他也完全没有想到，自己胡扯的一句话，居然是真的。  
周震南呼出一口，伸出温热的舌头，来回舔舐着那浅褐伤痕。嘴唇紧挨着的皮肤，因为主人的发情而滚烫，传递着让人窒息的热量和心痒的战栗。周震南沿着微微凸起的线条，寻到omega腺体的小孔，用嘴唇包裹住那一小块，色情地吮吸，像小野兽一样，叼起那柔软的皮肉，含进嘴里用力舔舐，不断发出湿润又色情的吮吸声。他又像是被此惊扰，喘着气停了下来。  
他那小小的眼睛，此刻像着了魔，死死盯着他吮出来的血色淤痕。 片刻后，他低下头，用灵活的舌尖，反复舔舐红肿的腺体中心。  
等周震南从让他丢失魂魄的吮吸中回过神，发现张颜齐嘴唇煞白。因为他把自己的嘴唇咬破了，冒出的血珠子凌乱地淌下。他眉头紧锁着，满脸透着不自然的潮红。此刻像是才得了呼吸的机会，大口喘息着。  
周震南没有被张颜齐淡到像风一样无形的信息素诱入情欲的深渊，反倒被他这般迷离无助的反差感推入了深渊。他红着眼睛，把张颜齐按在胸前的手，轻而易举地推开，一把抱紧了比自己身材大一圈的omega，压着嗓子，贴近他红透的耳廓，把以前学过的情调手法用了出来。  
“哥哥，你是第一次吗？”  
“上次你没帮我到最后，让我好难受。我还一直记得呢。”  
“哥哥别忍了。我知道你现在有多难受。”  
“放心。我不会像哥哥那么坏。我会乖乖做到最后。”  
“还是说，你想因为催情药，离奇死亡？”  
……

“听话。”

 

他撩人的气息，拂过张颜齐的耳廓，让他感觉有一股灼烫的电流，穿过腰侧，汇聚到身下的那个隐秘之地。他感觉脊背上的椎骨，随着他一句话又一句话地慢慢展开，一块、一块地被敲掉。到最后，他已经完全直不起身体，只能靠贴着周震南有力的胸膛，才不至于滑下水里。  
20岁以来，张颜齐第一次遭遇这种困境。他还没有从“我居然真的被当做omega来对待”的震惊里缓过神。一直以来，朋友把他当做alpha来处，于是他就理所当然地认为自己就是“最酷的alpha”。没想到有一天，他会摁着脑袋，看清现实。而且摁他脑袋的，还是一个非常擅长调情的alpha。  
就在刚刚，他被周震南托住脑袋，咬住腺体的时候，他打心底恐慌，全身都因此变得很僵硬，感觉自己就是一只小弱鸡——原来，真正的alpha和假冒的之间，力量和气场如此悬殊。  
张颜齐从来没有想过，自己会这一生，会因为omega的天性，向alpha低头。如果被朋友知道了，肯定要被写进歌里。张颜齐觉得丢脸、懊恼。他以前从未因为性别烦恼，甚至还开着“我就是最强大的alpha”玩笑。此刻，却因为周震南这个意外，开始厌恶自己的性别。但他并没表现出来，只是不情不愿地垂下眼皮，把情绪都藏在下垂的眼角里。

11）  
周震南已经掉进了情欲的深渊，爬不上来。只能任由自己被欲望侵蚀。他辗转着吻过张颜齐锈红的眼角，啜吸掉漫出的泪水，爬过他高高的颧骨，沿着鼻梁，捉住了张颜齐懵懵懂懂，微张开的嘴唇。他又使出百战不殆的招式，嘴唇带着牙齿，侵略着张颜齐的猫唇，又趁他迷糊的时候，席卷进湿润滚烫的口腔。  
张颜齐显然不是这方面的小白。他刚进去的时候，张颜齐还畏畏缩缩地躲着他的进攻，没过一会儿，就抬起舌苔，带着好胜心，追了出来，跟他的舌头缠斗在一起。周震南适时松开了他的嘴，看着他因为刚刚的吻，整个人都因为缺氧，而懵懵懂懂。  
周震南心里一阵好笑，一边又趁机伸手把他屁股托起一点点，缓慢探寻着他的下体。  
张颜齐难耐地扭动身体，他的眼神又变得迷离色情，脸上的表情很是挣扎，蠕动着红肿的嘴唇，像是在和omega臣服于欲望的天性做斗争，他嘴里含糊着咕哝道：“不要，我不要……”可是却因为身体深处的魔鬼的引诱，慢慢叉开了双腿。  
这很方便周震南脱下他的裤子，水面因为他的动作，荡起了波浪。张颜齐的身体随着乱晃的波浪，微微晃动。这摇摇晃晃的感觉，让他脑袋更加晕乎乎。在不知不觉中，张颜齐被周震南脱光了所有的衣服——现在两个人，是真正意义上的赤忱相对了。  
周震南一手托着张颜齐的屁股，一手缓慢地抚摸过他挺起的柱身、囊袋，又滑过会阴，最后沿着括约肌，按动着他已经松软的穴口。不知道是在水里的关系，还是他身为omega的特性，他感觉张颜齐的屁股水润润的，尤其是穴口，还有点黏糊糊。  
“唔……啊。”张颜齐因为他的摆弄，从紧闭的嘴里，冒出一声脱离掌控的喘息。那喘息像是在喉咙里徘徊了好久，带着独特的沙哑。  
他侧着脸，眉头透着隐忍，后脑勺的头发被打湿，沾成独立的几小撮，翘在空中，透着脆弱。  
周震南伸手想去揉乱这些调皮的头发，却被张颜齐突然使力拍开。张颜齐刚想睁开眼睛，瞪这个人：“做就做！瞎几把乱调什么！他又不是喂颗糖，就能轻易被领走的小娃儿。”结果没等到他发威，就被逼迫着从嘴角溢出声声呜咽。  
周震南架起他的右腿，让它搭在他的臂弯里。然后周震南托了托张颜齐的身体，好让他的屁股压上自己的身体。水的浮力此时给予他很好的帮助。  
张颜齐却因为身体无法避免的后仰，只能靠着浴缸冰凉的内壁。他还没因此享受到身体上的短暂凉爽——全身上下的感知能力都被拉扯到下体去了——周震南已经顺利地把他的分身，挤进了他的身体。  
他原以为会像其他omega，会感到屁股被撕裂的痛感。但事实上，张颜齐没有一点痛的感觉。他只能清楚感受到到周震南缓慢挺进时，他那肉身上凹凸不平的青筋，在跳动着刺激他的内部。这异样的新鲜感和奇特的异物感，在他屏息时，就被无限放大。

“你他妈、给老子出去！”

谁也没有听这句话，包括张颜齐自己。他因为心理上的不适，无意识地流出了泪水——他害怕了，因为自从他性别分化以来，很少把自己当Omega看待。他的身体能接受被alpha操干，可是他不能！张颜齐蠕动了一下嘴唇，一咬牙，猛地闭上眼睛，手摸索着找到了周震南的肩膀，妄想把他推开。  
张颜齐实在是忍不了这漫长的挺进，他感觉自己的小城池正在被攻陷。他无力地扬起脖子，想离周震南，起码要远那么一点。不然张颜齐觉得自己，随时都要被周震南一把扯进情欲的深渊——这深渊底下是什么，张颜齐从未探究过——是丧失理智，沉沦于动物交配的天性吗？张颜齐忍不住打了个哆嗦：这也太恐怖了。  
突然张颜齐感觉自己身体深处的一方禁地被周震南的分身抵到了，那种酸痛和异物感，让他忍不住僵硬着身体，呜咽了起来。  
周震南看着张颜齐的脸皱成一团，睫毛因为止不住的泪水而沾在一起，贴着下眼睑。叹了口气，怀疑自己是不是太欺负他了：“难道哥哥真的是第一次吗？我怎么听说哥哥在地下一直浪得飞起啊？”  
张颜齐抿着嘴不知道说什么：要是告诉这个周家大少爷，他的“妖娆”一称是无中生有的假名号，他会不会被小瞧？饶是地下花一样地乱传他是床上风流儿“妖娆”，但认识他的人都知道，他只是一个理论经验丰富的人。  
周震南见张颜齐默不作声，潮红的脸上透着极度的不适，就以为他真的因为是第一次而不舒服。于是他撤出来，掌握了深度，又重新埋进去，慢慢运动着。他还侧过身子，吻上张颜齐的睫毛，温柔舔着他锈红的眼角。

在张颜齐所了解的AO情事里，大多数都是alpha疯狂地吞噬omega。娇弱无力的omega除了不得不臣服可怜的天性外，只能呜呜咽咽地承受alpha永无止尽般的进攻。他的alpha朋友们都说这是畅快的情事，而大部分的omega们，则会红着脸避而不谈这事儿。  
怎么会有这么不像alpha的alpha呢？  
张颜齐受到莫名的感动，情不自禁地松软了全身。他屏着呼吸，搭着周震南的肩膀，渐渐感到有一波波瘙痒的快感，从下体一路蔓延而上，啃噬着他的大脑皮层。张颜齐忍不住收缩了一下内穴，想制止周震南颇有技巧的抽插。  
可是周震南却把这当做一个进攻的信号。他下体暴涨，猛地借力提速，在张颜齐湿热拥挤的甬道里疯狂抽插，仿佛是小野兽在凶猛地追击猎物，疾疾风声从耳边呼啸而过，他以此为乐。  
满浴缸的水都被周震南的动作震动了起来，像是狂风暴雨下的乱波。张颜齐觉得自己从船头掉进了波涛汹涌的海水里，他因为害怕挣扎了起来，扑腾到周震南，就死死抱住了他。这样的贴近，让周震南不用多用力，就能整根冲进张颜齐的身体里。  
那滚烫肉棒上的狰狞青筋因为激烈的运动，仿佛有生命一般地在跳动。发情期间，omega全身上下都很敏感，那热烈滚烫的跳动因此被放大了数十倍。张颜齐受不周震南这种无意识的挑逗，他蜷起了脚指头，弓起了身体，像只煮熟的虾米，无声忍耐着。当他再次被周震南挤压过前列腺时，他咬死了下唇，把头埋进周震南的颈窝里，却还是控制不住沙哑的呜咽，它们从他喉咙里，继而连三地逃出来。

这是最后的冲锋号。

周震南低过头，很容易就叼住了张颜齐的腺体。那腺体也是滚烫的，像是他蠕动紧实的肠壁。他咧起厚实的上嘴唇，亮出了尖尖的獠牙。  
他在omega越来越大声的喘息声中，开始了最后的冲刺。有力的龟头撞开了吸附过来的肠壁，在失控的撞击声和水声中，他挺进了刚开始就抵达的隐秘之地——omega的子宫口。那里面，像是有一条伊甸园中的毒蛇，吐着猩红舌头，发出惑人的邀请，引诱他冲撞进去。  
周震南在窒息的快感里，已经丢失了魂魄。他眼前一片空白，就像是人刚一睁眼，就被刺眼的阳光夺走了视线，脑中只存在生疼和恍惚感。他感觉到自己就已经一头栽进了深处欲望的深渊——他失控了。

“不、不要……”

是谁在说话？  
周震南的脑袋里只是闪过这样一个疑问，就立马迎来了长时间的空白。他还没来得及细想，就被下体牵走了所有的脑细胞。因为他感觉自己的龟头像是被人紧紧锁着，可这种要人命的窒息感，却更能让他畅快地释放自己——恍恍惚惚的周震南，仿佛在情欲的深渊里摔晕了脑袋，他后知后觉地再次叼起那脆弱的皮肉，用尖锐的牙齿刺中了散发着枯败花香的小孔，慢慢地注入自己凶猛的海洋潮气。

12）  
高潮过后的身体，还留有刚刚激烈的记忆。周震南感觉自己经过好几轮射精，已经疲软的分身，还留有余力地跳动。为了以免它再进一步刺激失神的omega，周震南压着心底的性冲动，把分身拔出来。  
拔出来的一瞬间，从那翻红的后穴里流出了过多的白浊，它们水里浮着散开，把那一片区域都染浑浊了。周震南眼睛一暗，伸手摸了过去，摩擦着肿胀的后穴边沿，心里又再蠢蠢欲动。  
“不、不要了……”omega艰难地抬起沉重的眼皮，下垂的眼角还挂着泪珠子。他整张脸都染着情欲的红，有一种颓丧的诱惑力。他和周震南对视后，下意识眨了眼睛，避开周震南带有攻击性的眼神，过了几秒，又看了回去，不甘示弱，“我觉得，催情的药效过去了……谢谢周大少爷肯帮忙。”  
周震南眯着眼睛，看他故作镇定、颇有经验的样子，心里气得发痒。但他面上却没有带出来，俯下身，像捏小野猫一样地捏紧他后脖上的皮肉，然后虚起眼睛，皮笑肉不笑地点头附和道：“既然知道我是帮忙，那么你，就该给我相应的报酬。”

 

“哥哥也是社会上混出个名堂的人，不会连这点，都不懂吧？”


End file.
